Immortal Vice
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: "You best be careful Ares." Hades said absently toying with his bident. " I know you hold bound Athena among other things in your grasp, she stains your lips." Ares remained impassive where he stood in the darkness. "The minds of the other Gods might be addled from clouds but mine is not, how soon will they find her… in your temple no less.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this was born of the battle between Athena and Ares (from the Iliad) , kind of like the whole Hephaestus thing, without the snake baby, lol. I thought Athena being wounded would be interesting so I did some research and read other fics and was introduced to the glorious works of Athenares who has a one shot which has the same thing only Ares isn't as bad. I'm going to go out of my way to make this story as different as possible. **

**PLEASE NOTE: Although I am shooting for accuracy, there will be some OOC as far as Poseidon and Hera's feelings towards Athena and there is one event that had to do with Mars from Roman mythology. This is rated M for later chapters **

**Special thanks to: LauParisi (without whom I would still be stuck and Ares would never have thrown a fit on the battle field), to theheartsbeat (for getting wicked excited about the idea), to Athenares (for writing), and the readers for reading all this. Read the bottom A/N and Review my darlings please! Enjoy.**

Ares inhaled deeply the smell of death as he made his way through the aftermath of another battle. The God of War always seemed to be drawn to them. Shrieks and bones breaking were the prayers which most appealed to his waiting ear. Ares frowned a bit disappointed that he missed this one though; it truly was a blood bath. He had traveled to Rome that day to enjoy the festivities of early summer. Where many despised him, the Romans loved him and had many festivals in his name. After this, he had the good fortune to meet a son of his who was making sketching for a temple to honor him, a temple made out of skulls, He glanced around the large field with approbation. _Now what gods bickered on this field?_ He thought feeling blood splatter on his armored shins. _To every one of them my compliments. _

Any other being would have retched at the carnage strewn for miles around, but to Ares the twisted broken impaled bloody feast was invigorating. _Oh mankind and gods, you spit on me with your words, but your actions heap praises to my name._ He whistled a jaunty battle tune until he stepped on something soft which stole his attention. He had been happily sauntering through gore, why would this one obstacle make him look down? His jaw dropped slightly when he heard a soft groan as he removed his foot from where it had been standing on a small hand, its delicate fingers unclenching themselves from the long spear it held making the weapon meet the dirt with a dull thud. With a slight nudge of his foot, the body that had fallen on top of the owner of the hand was sent rolling away.

The God of War's eyes lit up when he saw it was a woman face down in the dirt. Her rich almond hair spread like a silky wave which reached the small of her back a fresh wound bled from her side. The fates were generous today, not only did he drink past his fill at a festival in his honor after which meeting a son who was perhaps as blood thirsty as he, but now while he wandered through an impressive field of gratifying mortal carrion, now they left a glorious creature to ravage at his feet.

Ares squatted beside the woman whose face was turned away from him. The hand that reached out for her halted when he noticed a round shield with the head of a gorgon not far from her other hand_… Could it be?_

"There are those who say I am not favored," he hummed gathering a handful of silky hair and wrapped it around his hand in a lulled motion before sharply yanking it up, enjoying the shocked cry that came from him pulling her to kneel before him. "If I am un favored, why are you prostrating yourself before me sister? Hmm?" The woman looked up at him, her dazzling eyes of silver seeking to burn holes into the reds of his. "You look awful." He hung his head feigning concern. "Daddy's little princess," he spat. "You should have stayed among the scholars with their soft hands and weak constitutions and kept your nose in your dusty scrolls where it belongs."

Athena's face hardened at this. She had flown down to quell the war which had started to break out dangerously close to the borders of her city; she had not expected to be run through by her uncle though. Everything had been happening so fast, she only saw the golden flash of the trident as it tore into her side. They had put aside their differences, they were on good terms….how could he strike her and leave her among the dead? "You speak the truth brother. War is a pastime for fools and bumbling drunkards, I have little place among it." Her eyes held his, she wouldn't look away. Him leaning forward slightly caused his fiery irises to momentarily trap her in a trance. His eyes were more brilliant than garnet, lighter than blood, deep scarlet pools of brilliant red with flecks of gold which felt as if they were pulling her into an endless void of black. The smile that pulled roughly at his features jerking his lips into a crooked grin disillusioned any thoughts that loss of inchor was making her hallucinate. He really was there, Ares, scurge of Sparta, Destroyer of Cities, Maker of Mischief, all those glamorous names he had earned for himself held her by her long hair forcing her to kneel in front of him. The leech! The parasite! Hiding in the shadows waiting for another to do his dirty work, the rushing in to revel in the spoils when the smoke settles!

"And yet you eagerly rush into it like a moth to the flame, '_She who wields her mighty spear, so stout and sturdy and strong, with which she quells the ranks of heroes who have displeased her.''_' He chuckled running his hand through the wavy raven black hair that fell down to his shoulders. "How the histories sing the praises of a fledgling, a small godling to the art: my art." He released his hold on her hair watching with amusement as she collapsed to her hands and knees. It was becoming harder for him to focus, all his immortal years since she first sprang from the head of Zeus full grown and clad in armor he dreamed of owning her, to see her as she is now, at his mercy.

Her whole appearance threatened to overpower his mind, where twisted Ares made mischief; beloved Pallas Athena always outwitted him. The wench now did this without even needing words! Her long hair which was always pulled back immaculately was tumbling down her shoulders disheveled and matted with dirt and inchor, the crisp clean peplos of pure white was torn and stained, even her tasseled aegis seemed to lack its stunning shine. Enchantress! Damned enchantress!

"Two diving beings of war," He grasped her jaw using it to lift her to her feet before releasing it and circled her once so he was now behind her. "Your vows be damned. Join me." He whispered huskily in her ear before moving his mouth to kiss her jaw possessively. "Divine power, immeasurable power will be but a minor of many rewards that will come with our union."

Athena's breath hitched and all coherent thought left her as she felt his mouth moving up to her jaw before his teeth lightly tugged on her ear lobe. She felt her own quickened heart beat hammer in her head louder than thunder as her already weak knees threatened to buckle and send her to the ground. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling that made surrender almost leave her lips before the smell of alcohol reached her nose and broke his spell. Vile Ares! The disgusting piggish monster almost got the better of her! She felt her cheeks burn with rage and roughly jerked her shoulder away. "Zeus clearly appointed a second god of war to make up for your short comings. Your licentious megalomania and lack of control warps war itself and I was sent forth to balance the scales as little as I am able to."

She barely had time to register his armored hand coming down to strike her, knocking her to the ground making pinpricks of light dance in her vision.

"Zeus?!" He snarled, his face contorting into a look of rage. "Zeus! Zeus, Zeus, Zeus!" he thundered pacing in front of the Goddess of Wisdom who lay sprawled on her back. "All hail Zeus! Mighty bastard disgrace of the Divine Three! They say I am a drunkard while he drinks then sleeps with his cupbearer! Zeus! They say I am a womanizer while he rapes his own daughters and betrays his wife with mortals, nymphs, and gods of all genders by the thousands! ZEUS who schemes and tricks! I who am trapped in a jar and he who lives without consequence! Zeus…" he spit at Athena's feet with distaste. "Praise be to Cronos who could hardly measure up to the evils of his son." The God of War moved so he was standing over her, his face turning into a smile as he leered down at her. "Forgive me if I do not think he is worthy of respect. The dung of horses shall sooner earn my love." His words were the last Athena heard before slipping out of consciousness.

The seas of the land railed with the rage of Poseidon and the heavens of Olympus were veiled in grey clouds showing the unease of the other gods because of it.

"Do not worry brother." Zeus put a comforting hand on the arm of the God of the Seas who was clenching his white knuckled fists and mumbling vile oaths under his breath. "The mortal who is responsible for this atrocity shall be severely punished."

At those words the large golden doors that lead to the throne room where The King and Queen of the Gods sat with their disgruntled brother and a few others burst open and Hermes who was followed by more gods entered dragged in a mortal clad in a dented crown and bloody armor and threw him at the foot of the dais. The messenger god's face was darkened with disgust as he revealed Poseidon's trident covered in blood.

The Gods stared wide eyed in shock as Poseidon slowly approached Hermes and took back his trident. The golden weapon still dripped with blood running down the handle and wetting his hand. He held it, allowing his eyes to move over its length noting for the first time the divine residue that identified it not as blood but immortal Inchor. A loud cry of outrage escaped his throat and the heavens quaked with rage making all of the other god's cry out in horror. "NOOOOOOO! Vile miserable demon! All of Tartarus shall suffer a kinder fate then you!" He bellowed approaching the trembling human with murder in his eyes.

"Brother! What do you speak of?!" Hera gasped.

"The divine inchor of my beloved niece stains my trident! Beautiful Athena bleeds on my scepter!"

The gods erupted into chaos at these words.

"Where is she?! WHERE?!" Zeus roared.

"Your goddess stood in the way of my victory! I struck her in the side and she lies among the dead on the field of battle." The mortal instantly regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth when he saw Poseidon round on him with eyes looking as if they only saw red and behind him Zeus erupted from his throne, a metal bowl of divine ambrosia clattered loudly on the floor. "Gods can't die!" the mortal king cried out in terror. "She lives! I swear!"

"Gods can't die but mortals can!" Nemesis stepped out of the shadows brandishing a sword. "Your good fortune is that you still breathe filth among kings! Your luck ends here!" she yelled advancing on him.

"Enough!" Dike, the goddess of justice shouted getting everyone's attention. "You bicker like children! You forget who in the end owns the souls of mortals!"

"Let Hades punish him!" one of the gods cried out.

"The punishments of Lord Hades are eternal!" Eros yelled, his golden wings sweeping back and forth in agitation.

Zeus still didn't look satisfied but Poseidon relaxed his death grip which at some point had found itself around the mortal's neck.

"I want him to suffer!" Zeus slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "May he be delivered to the hand of the god who will bring the most suffering on him!" He gave a sharp finger at the mortal. "Depart or I shall test my own hand in bringing about your destruction!"

Zeus waited until Poseidon left dragging the man who was now weeping away and closed the massive doors behind him before letting out a nervous breath and turning to the others who awaited his orders. How could this happen? His beloved and most favored daughter was hurt, struck down by some filthy insect and no doubt laying in pain. And what's worse was the coward had not revealed which field it was. "All listen!" Zeus's voice sounded settling the gods down. "Apollo shall search the skies, Artemis the woods, and Demeter the fields, I want her found with haste!" He waved his hand dismissing all the gods save for his wife who sat back in her throne.

"You send out a search party to find a goddess who has merely scraped her knee." Hera hissed quietly. Once she realized the blood belonged to another of Zeus's bastard children all worry left her to be replaced with apathy. Why did everyone love the little chit so much? To listen to everyone break into chaos for this?! True she had been shocked, but she thought someone who actually _mattered_ was in danger.

"What do you speak of?" Zeus asked tiredly glancing over, not hearing her, all thought sick with worry.

_He can't even think strait!_ Hera thought feeling her temper raise. Little Athena was always his favorite. He must fear she will not make it by nightfall to warm his bed. The whore! Hera would put nothing past Zeus now, not after Persephone and Nemesis. No wonder Hades hated Zeus so! Deep down…she always knew she had chosen wrong, how she wished she had chosen one of the others! "I said you worry for nothing! You search places she won't be! You send a whole party for nothing!" Hera snapped "You need only send Hermes! Not even him! Thanatos would be on the field already gathering the dead and would have helped her!"

"THAT MONSTER LAY A HAND ON MY BELOVED DAUGHTER?!" Zeus cried out in rage and horror.

"Fates forbid your pampered princess ever know hardship!" Hera slammed her glass down on the arm of her throne making it shatter to bit before standing up. "He wouldn't dare because he answers to Hades, and like the rest of you sorry lot, Hades is enamored with the little wench!"

Hera over the ages had become so physically and emotionally wontedly to pain that she was hardly bothered by Zeus striking her, sending her crashing into the tall ornate candelabrum knocking both her and it to the ground with a crash. Her response was only to stand up and dust herself off. "Mighty Zeus dread son of Cronos!" She laughed loudly as a trail of inchor fell from her lip which had been split open making its way down to her chin where it dripped onto her dress and the alabaster floor. "How mighty the son of Cronos is when he towers over a woman…" her laughter faded and her eyes darkened. "Because we all know mighty Zeus could never tower over a man." And with those last words dripping with hatred, Hera vanished leaving Zeus alone to bellow in anger.

Poseidon himself had not been in the Underworld since the three brothers had divided lots and found it to be ominous and unsettling. The air was frigid and the pathways were dark, lit only by long torches of obsidian which were lined along the path leading further into the nightmarish realm.

The God of the Seas knew now why Hades always wore fur and cloak and thick cloth with heavy boots rather than the light garments and sandals that all the others seemed to favor, his realm was meant for nothing less. Poseidon glared down at the captive who shivered and blubbered glancing quickly around. The God would admit that Hermes or another lesser god would have been better suited for this task, but he wanted to be the one to present the nameless king before the Gate Fastener himself. "Feeling nervous yet insect?" he whispered as they headed towards a river of darkness where a cloaked man on a boat was now docked. "Lord Hades is clever. Do you ever wonder what kind of being could possibly sleep soundly in a place such as this? You shall rue your birth Athena holds a special place in the heart of Hades. He is cold and calculating and level headed as he might be, his vengeance and wrath has no match."

"Halt." A voice sounded making the two turn to the ferryman. "This realm is for the dead. The living are not welcome." He pointed a long gnarled finger at the mortal who was trying to pull away and run for the exit.

"Hades will make an exception now move asid-"

"LORD Hades!" Charon hissed. "To all who behold him he is Lord and King."

"As are all gods." Poseidon growled.

"Silence! You forget where you are _Olympian_! All you see before you is kingdom of Lord Hades. Zeus holds no power here nor do you." the old creature glared up at him. "Here you are as low as a mortal, and all mortals must pay." He held out his hand waiting for coin.

By the time the god and mortal made it to the throne room, both were weary, Poseidon was more anxious to be finished with both the underworld _and_ Hades. The Lord of Death wasn't a favorite of anyone to be around. Since before they even divided lots Hades had been a recluse, he would just sit silently and _watch_ his fellows. And his sarcasm was the bane of everyone! He hardly associated with the other gods either, only the poor goddess he tricked into being his wife and whatever creepy rock dwellers lurked here. They entered the throne room without any pomp, not even their arrival was stated by a servant. _I would surely have extended more welcome than him. _The Sea God frowned.

"Brother, come in and step forward." Hades greeted, as always his tone dripped with sarcasm as he turned his attention from his wife to his brother. Hades was in many ways strange when it came to his looks, handsome in a sinister way. His build unlike many gods today was medium and possessed no extra muscle than necessary making him strong yet not very showy in that strength. His long black hair contrasted greatly with his deathly pallor making him look even more fearsome. His pale blue eyes flashed with a fire that spoke of immeasurable knowledge and lifetimes of secrets, one such secret was that his eyes weren't actually the pale blue everyone saw them to be, it was merely an illusion which served no purpose other than to hide the fact that his eyes were actually different colors. Out of all the children of Cronos, (or any god for that matter) Hades was born with one eye bearing the fiery emerald green of their father, and the other the striking sapphire blue of their mother. Save for his eyes and the amount of muscle he had, Hades looked the most like their father out of them all. "To what do I owe this pleasantly unplanned and unwonted intrusion?"

"I seek justice brother!" Poseidon yanked the mortal forward.

"Justice? Surely you jest.. What wrong did he do hmm? Did he seduce a woman you wished to debauch, or perhaps he stole from your wine casks and burnt fish offerings, what did this wretched swine do?" Hades grinned leaning forward.

"Why you..!" Poseidon growled. He was incorrigible! This was a serious matter and he still finds time to ridicule others!

"Yes me." Hades replied settling back in his throne, all humor leaving his face. "I really must apologies brother, I was merely enjoying myself at your expense, and your kind's frivolities are taxing to the point of madness." He glared for a moment before his face returned to a more business like look he always wore when going about his duties as Lord and Master of the realm. "You are troubled, let me see if it is within my powers to appease you, but be warned, I will not be a tool to be used by your lot."

"I can handle my own punishing without your aid!" Poseidon ignored the look Hades gave him that said _"if that is the case why are you here?"_ "This wretch stole my trident from me and returned it to me drenched in blood!" the god paused for affect seeing only that the two Underworld royals were listening, though a frown reached Hades' face. "Drenched in the blood of our beautiful niece."

At this Hades' eyes widened. "Speak! What is this thing you have done?" he turned his glare to the mortal.

"I only sought to gain victory in the battle, I am without guilt!"

"By battle you mean attacking a goddess?" Hades questioned, the wheels in his head already turning in contemplation.

"Your precious Pallas Athena was keeping my kingdom from advancing!" the king cried out scared past the point of sanity and thus unable to keep control of his words.

"_Your_ kingdom?"

"Y..yes." the man settled down slightly seeing Hades voice seemed calm and at ease. "I was married to a princess and became king, I would expand to give room for my subjects-"

"_Your_ subjects? Do you mean the subjects whose blood stains my earth and whose souls crowed my halls? Those subjects? I do hope you don't call that victory." The Lord of the Dead replied looking down at the man through half lidded eyes. He paused and after getting no response, he then continued barely hiding a sneer. "Is it not said a king and his subjects are one?"

"Yes!" the accused brightened. " Surely you Eubouleus are the wisest of the gods!"

Hades stood up and put an arm around the mortal and began to lead him to the door. "Of course I am." He smiled. "A king such as you should be justly rewarded, follow me."

As soon as the two left Poseidon lowered his head and shook it in disbelief as he always had when around his brother. _Hades you wretch, I couldn't in a million years think of a punishment as vile as whatever you have in store for that fool._

Ares whistled a spirited tavern ditty as he descended the stairs of his temple, entering a large room that served to house all his trophies of conquest. The room was of his own design, upside down skulls that had been nailed into the walls served as sconces and dimly lit the darkened room whose walls were lined with weapons and shields of all kinds. He paused mounting the round shield he was carrying in between the shields of Diomedes and Achilles. He remembered every one of his rewards and who he won them from, most were petty and unimportant but he did have some gems among the lot. The god of war always had a creative side and liked to show victories in the most glamorous… and humiliating light. The whistled song moved into its chorus as he passed mummified bodies that were posed and set up against the far wall until he reached the final destination which was a collection of statues.

Each statue was carved out of a dull brownish stone and like the bodies were posed either foolishly or with agony, each one wearing a very real piece of armor, whether it was a helm, breast plate, or any other uniform piece.

Ares let out a content sigh and approached the statue in the center of them all. This one was made out of white marble and carved to perfect detail. He paused to stare into the statue's frightened eyes before placing the breast plate on it. "My my, how long have I awaited to don you." He dusted off the stone face with his hand before stepping back to admire his work. "You look just as lovely clothed as your counter part looks without." He laughed picking up the torch and turning to leave, the stone effigy of Athena chained to the wall screaming in agony faded as the light left it.

**A/N: oh good goddess that was wicked long. Sorry about that. It looked better in my head to be honest I am iffy about how everyone will like it. Yes I know Ares never beat those two heroes and everything wasn't entirely accurate but it made it a little more interesting. The other chapters probably won't be nearly as long so don't fear. Oh please don't hate it and its grammar which I'm sure has at least one thing wrong. If you see a quote from the Iliad I snuck that in to show my love. I do not own Greek Mythology it is far too awesome to be owned. Thank you for reading NO IDEA when I will be able to update, so be patient and review kindly. Pssssst. See that button? That button that says review? I hear good things happen when you hit it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back readers, I present to you another chapter, with dividers! (hopefully). At this point be warned that my updates will take AWHILE and there is naught to be done to remedy it I am afraid, so if you like this and want to be the first to know when it DOES get updated, add it to your alert. And speaking of alert, thanks to Once Upon A Havenity, SoddingMuses, Kata Chthonia, DisneyFreak010, and sleepyPrincess for the follows. And to LauParisi, Once Upon A Havenity, and sleepyPrincess for the reviews. And for the favorites as well. The views on this last chapter were out of this realm, so nice to see I'm liked. There is some torture ahead my dears, nothing too gruesome but still past rated T. Just saying. Don't stop reading, I will have much more going on next chapter, I swear by the Styx and you all know what happens if that promise is broken **** So enjoy and don't hate me too much (read the bottom A/N)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Hera roughly shook her arm to free it of the still burning wax from the candelabrum she had been knocked into. The drops that remained were thick and stubborn which elicited a growled curse as she grabbed her arms dragging her palms roughly down bringing slick wax and inchor with them. Her gown was ruined; the lovely gown of many colors expertly woven that had clung to her figure with far more care than Zeus ever could was ruined. The golden clasps that held up her garment had wax drying within the fine detailed engravings which had been carved into roses. Her ear itched slightly from its tip being singed. She rubbed her ear in slow circular motions, her fingers brushing the burnt skin that surrounded the tender lobes that were pierced three times, and each hole held a lovely gem of dark amethyst, sapphire, or mother of pearl. _Were it that he had to ruin any gown, why my dearest and most treasured garb?!_ Hera thought her fists clenching as she made her way through the dark winding paths of the Underworld. _He goes too far! Selfish coward, thundering son of dread Cronos!_ Hera made her way through the dark realm shoving past spirits as she made her way towards the castle that served as Hades' abode. She would surely ruin the next girl he laid with far worse than her gown.

Thanatos had returned to the Underworld in time to bump into the Queen of the Gods who shouldered past him with nothing but a grunt that acknowledged that he had occupied space. "Well greetings to you as well." He mumbled before moving on._ One really should warn his Lordship of the infestation of stray bitches._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"So allow me this, let me repeat everything I just heard because I think I, the God of Death have finally lost my hearing." Hades said leaning forward. He had always been very mature about his judgments after all, he was the King of the Underworld and woe be to anyone who thought otherwise, but he had been hearing talk of this mortal making trouble through a disciple of his who prayed for him to take this man, and the mortal not only fled the wrath of other gods but he now had the audacity to blatantly lie to one of the Divine Three, who had record of all the man's life actions right in front of him. "So you say you are without guilt?"

"Of course!" the man said as if this was the most common knowledge in the world.

This particular mortal was disgusting to look at and somehow despite the fact that he was dead was appalling to all senses. He was tall yet fleshy with a big nose, pudgy cheeks, and a jaw that spoke of unwarrantable arrogance, from his greasy hair to his putrid smell he was all together the dead human equivalent of…of a horse's ass. Hades frowned not in this current moment able to come up with a better comparison for the creature that stood before him. _Oh why can they not just accept their fate? Why must they have to make it so difficult?_ _They are only going to forget their entire existence or in this mortal's case probably burn for all eternity in Tartarus but I really should get some cooperation on this. _"As the charges say; you in your life, acquired your money as a cutthroat and highway man until you married. After you married your wife and she gave you three sons and one daughter, you killed her in her sleep." Hades paused seeing the man look utterly appalled. "A few weeks later you castrated your sons and raped your daughter, am I speaking all this correctly?" Hades gestured to the parchment he was holding.

"It's lies! She died of natural causes and my sons went mad and-"

"Get him out of my sight." Hades growled with a distasteful sweeping wave of his hand watching the soul being dragged off. "Tartarus shall warm your cold bones for you mortal." Hades waited before glancing down at his next soul which was a little girl who looked quite frightened. "Hello little one," He smiled warmly about to continue when the doors opened and a servant came in quickly and bowed before the God.

"My apologies my lord but you have a visitor."

"My my! I am very much beloved all of a sudden. Two guests in a single moon, I dare say before long my towers shall be over run with the lot." Hades sighed before pulling himself out of his throne and following the servant. "Bring the others before the judges, I have had enough merriment for today." He ordered as he left. The Lord of the Underworld sighed as he made his way down the white marble halls following the servant who gestured to the right hall that led to a railing that looked down on a large sitting room with several large red cushioned couches surrounding a lovely table. Occupying the couch furthest away was a woman whose back was turned and whose curvaceous form trembled with ire as she sipped from crystal which shook in her hand.

"There you are!" Hades turned to the hissing voice to find his wife joining him in observing the disgruntled visitor.

"You are quite rude my dear." Hades regarded her with a raised brow. "A hostess leaving a guest to fend for themselves? Come now my dear we are not titans, we are capable of hospitality."

"She is so wrothful." Persephone crossed her jeweled arms and stepped away from him. "I am not going in there to chance her ire." The goddess flinched when the Queen of the Gods slammed down her vessel looking at the ceiling in impatience. "See how rough she is with the crystal? I like the poor fated kylix."

"My dearest, the mortals don't call me 'the Rich' 'He of Wealth' nor 'Charming' for their own sakes." The god grinned and his wife smiled and shook her head. "I could fill this whole universe with crystal if you so wished, it is not my fault you are a woman of such fine substance."

"They call you no such flattery as to say you are charming." She playfully shoved his arm away from where it was moving around her shoulders.

"Your words are biting love, keep such cheek and they might call you a Queen of Iron." Hades laughed giving her a kiss before heading down the stairway that led to the lower room waving her to leave. The God of Death's usual witty greeting was cut short when he saw the state his sister was in. Her lip was split and swollen with dark gold inchor scabbing over the nasty tare, the right side of her face was a darkening reddish purple and was swollen, the whole length of her arm was smeared in burns and hot wax was drying in some places on her skin.

"Wh...what did this?!" He gestured to her appearance. "Who caused this?"

"Zeus!" Hera yelled, her poor façade of calm leaving completely. "As he causes every tragedy to ever befall me!"

Hades was shocked to say the least. In all his years he knew his brother, he had never known him to strike his wife. Of course he yelled, bellowed, threatened like the thundering imbecile he is, of course he had at one time chained her to a mountain and strapped anvils to her feet. He threw his sons from the heavens…well apparently Zeus was an insect but he had never seen Hera actually wounded. Had this treatment been dealt to her in the past? "You have not visited in awhile." He said thinking of something to sooth her, nothing came to mind as of yet.

"My apologies for intruding on your peace brother, it's just that someone had to know of this!"

"And who better than I correct?" He asked lazily falling back into the couch, once he calmed her, he would summon Hecate to tend to those wounds, no doubt pain was adding to her temper.

"Because you do not look at me wide eyed and timid when I enter a room. Have I no allies there?! Yes I get angry and jealous, and…and…"

"Even?" He questioned pulling his sister by her wrist to join him in sitting down on the couch.

"Oh course! Yet everyone despises me! See how Apollo who was losing to Marysas changed the rules so he might win, and Aphrodite, who is unfaithful to club legged Hephaestus, then punishes another to a sad loss of love for having an interest in her adulterous lover. Then Zeus himself! Who can count his wrongs?! But no! I for ruining his trysts and revelries am a villain!" Hera shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"So what caused _this_ little debacle?"

"Oh, an altercation about Athena. You know of her disappearance do you not?" Hera sat back when Hades nodded and grimaced. "I...I really must admit I was a little rash, but you should have seen them! Running around shouting, fighting like children! Dread filled hearts like it was an infant still suckling a teat that had been struck down not a woman warrior. Poseidon who proclaims himself an adversary takes charge too! Shouting out like he cares for her, can you believe that?!"

"I must admit I found it humorous to see the wretch take up such a role all of a sudden." Hade poured himself a drink putting an arm around her.

"I suggested Thanatos be able to find her, he was collecting souls was he not?"

"Yes that would make sense and seeing as how he answers to me and I happen to like the goddess she needn't fear harm."

"Yes!" Hera cried out. "That is as I said but Zeus was outraged. You have seen her have you not?"

"Yes!" Hades slammed his fist on the couch's arm, pausing when he saw Hera looking quite shocked. "Oh dear I apologize, That was wrong, but you know, Poseidon was down here, not but a few hours ago and he while being in my realm with me didn't once question whether or not I had seen her. Why she could very well have been in my guest rooms for all he knew, and you would assume that without a doubt I of all people should be the first they seek out." Hades laughed and propped his feet on the table. "After all, according to your husband am I not known to be the cause when a young lovely goddess vanishes?"

"Tsk brother!" Hera hissed smacking his legs making him remove his feet from the table.

"Now aside from this whole cache of oddities that rival the mind of the God of Slurred Idiocy what is really the problem you are having?"

"What do you speak of?" Hera glared in his direction.

"This display of foolishness would make you laugh, not seethe."

"Stay your tongue Hades." Hera said, her voice becoming short.

"Not until you tell me. Hera all mighty strong queen of the gods is not jealous is she?" Hades asked already expecting the slap he received to the face.

"I am not jealous of a little upstart like her!"

"Oh do you want this attention for yourself? Are you angry that their tongues are not coated with your name?" Hades pressed. Hera had been holding all emotion in since she first married Zeus, the poor creature he saw before him was a twisted grotesque creation of years of agony.

"No! They can rot in Tartarus! All that leaves their tongues concerning me is scorn! I pray they all choke on their words!" Hera bellowed, the tender scab on her lips broke and inchor poured out anew. Her voice was breaking.

"Then reveal to me it if no one else!" Hades raised his voice, but did not yell or did his raised voice in any way sound of Zeus which only broke down Hera's strength making her let out a frustrated scream hurling the crystal glass at the wall shattering it. She stood with her back to him, shoulders shaking slightly.

"Tell me sister." Hades whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't you look at me Hades Aidoneus." Hera whispered in a hiss. "If you look at me I shall tare your strange eyes from your skull Hades." She mouthed.

"Then tell me or I shall open my eyes." He said warningly.

"I realized that even a virgin had more love for her than I…that the Golden Throned Queen of the Gods would get no such treatment if she was struck down and missing." A sob broke her sentence. It had not been since the first time she found out Zeus cheated on her that she had wept. She cried for the other two after, but on his fourth Hera became angry, seeking to make them pay for seducing her husband, to make their children pay for being the apple of their father's eye. To make him pay for loving them, but as the years passed, all the joy, happiness, and laughter was gone. Her smile now was one of misgiving, her laughter was cruel her and happiness was non existing; there was only momentary satisfaction that was dashed into the mud when Zeus went on and found himself another woman to lie with. "They would be happy I was gone, the shadow that darkens their lives, once so happy will finally leave them in peace! Was I not lovely? Am I so hideous my husband must seek elsewhere to be charmed?" she squeaked. "Does no one find me lovely?" She turned to him quickly forgetting that she was suppose to be hiding her weakness but wanting someone to look at her.

"You are more beautiful than sunrise itself; Aphrodite is a common whore in comparison." Hades smiled weakly. "Yet you ask the most impossible questions!" the god declared. "You flatter me by thinking I could ever be wise enough to know the mind of Zeus."

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly.

"A fools question of co-" he paused when she came closer, the hand that reached out for him drew back.

"Even you fear me."

"You know the answer to that." Hades said his heart racing feeling frustrated that he wanted her embrace yet his love for his wife made taking such impossible. What he would give to have them both! His bastard brother did not deserve such beauty, and how did he treat this beautiful creature? With lies and betrayal, and what was worse was there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't seek comfort in another god's arms, for her husband would torture her for all eternity and strike down anyone who offered a comforting embrace. She was doomed to suffer cold and alone, what irony for the Goddess of Marriage. He stepped forward and caressed her cheek smiling weakly as she leaned into his hand and held it where it was. "You chose Zeus."

"I never will find respite from my suffering because of it will I?" she held his hand tighter.

"Let's merely hope either Zeus changes or that I find time from my duties, then I shall slay him and you shall find warmth with someone who deserves you, which I doubt any such god exists." Hades chuckled making Hera laugh. "Farewell, I shall no doubt one day get a day free of labor then you watch for me sister." He chuckled hugging her before gesturing towards the door. _Poor creature._ He thought as she brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled slightly.

Hera had barely turned the corner of the hall before running into Persephone. "A word?" she gestured down the hall and Hera followed. "I heard your words with my husband."

"Do you plan to strike me down because of them?" Hera asked with a glare. True Hades loved her, but the girl was after all a child of Zeus, she was spoiled.

"I have a plan on how to help you get back at your husband."

"Snake!" Hera snarled. "You do seek revenge by tricking me!"

"I really am angry about your intentions towards my husband and warn you to refrain from such thoughts or else you will be sorry." Persephone wanted to make her feelings known but she realized that she, regardless of the circumstance needed to tread carefully, Hera was not known to be kind or forgiving when angered and the last thing the Spring Goddess wanted was the Queen of the Gods as an enemy. Another thing was she needed the goddess to listen; this plan that just popped into her mind was a brilliant one. "But no, my husband is among the only faithful of the gods though giving into weakness once with an uppish nymph. I felt betrayed of course…though deep down…" the Underworld Queen paused to gather herself. "I felt helpless, as if I was not charming enough to catch my husband's eye. I thrashed the whore and my husband has been at my side ever since. Yours has not. I hated the feeling you must feel every day-"

"What is this plan if you wish to help me?" Hera sighed not particularly enjoying the queen reminding her of how awful her husband was and waving around her husband in the process.

"You know of the women he sees?" Persephone asked smiling when Hera voiced her knowledge. "Well, you could take the form of, or maybe possess their bodies while he lies with them so he loves you." She inwardly congratulated herself when she saw the Queen of the Gods chuckle softly. "But you shall give him no pleasure by them. They shall be unfeeling and dull, while you in your divine form when he passes by you shall find you dressed in lovely gowns of silk and perfumes. You shall tease him with your charms enticing him with what pleasures he would get if he laid with you…As you bore him of nymphs and mortals, _you _shall give him immeasurable pleasure."

"Please! Swear to me this before the Styx that this hope is not a trick!" The goddess said eagerly.

"May I burn lower than Cronos if it is." Persephone put her hand over her heart. "Perhaps with your husband pressed firmly against your bosom you will frequent our halls less often." She frowned slightly when Hera glared at her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

The Queen left the Underworld with a smile on her face. "No doubt this plan is brilliant." Hera rubbed her hands together. "Just wait Zeus, you are in for a bad streak of lovers. Maybe I might fall asleep during your love." Hera laughed and headed further into the woods.

Unknown to her, two sets of eyes watched her as she left and two mouths smiled wickedly from the darkness.

"We shall strike now!" The first voice hissed anxiously.

"Hold brother! She is still within the realm that borders Hades, the God of Death would surely hear her screams, then we would be finished." A deeper voice cut him off holding the eager creature back. "All good things to those who wait. Do not worry brother, she shall be all yours, we simply need to wait for the right time."

"Damn it I want her now!" the softer voice snarled.

"And you shall have her as soon as we get her out of Hades ear and away from any who can aid her." The other laughed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Bright light greeted Athena as she slowly gained consciousness. The room she found herself in was of decent size with brown stone walls adorned with all manner of shields, and tapestries. Weapons of all kinds leaned against the far wall and a rack of spears sparkled from the opposite corner. She turned her head to see a massive bed that was unmade, large pillows strewn all around and a thick red blanket was lying in a bunched up heap at the bed's foot. The place where she found herself was a large pillow bed on the floor. The goddess of wisdom grimaced as the smell or smoke, blood, and masculine incense seemed to force their way into her nose. She looked down and saw that he had made no move to treat her in any way, her wound still open and untended to. "Ibid." she groaned weakly. "Ibid love." She paused seeing a small owl hop out of its hiding place. "Come here sweet thing," she summoned in a soft voice. "Does he know you are here?" When the owl tilted its head to the side she smiled, pressing her hand against her wound so it would be covered in inchor before rubbing his feathers. "No no, don't shake the blood off." She said holding the brown and white speckled bird which was now coated in inchor. "You must find the gods, you smell of this wretched place and my blood shall show them I am in danger. Fly swiftly my little friend." She smiled when the owl rubbed her cheek affectionately before flying out the cracked high window.

Athena winced when her movement caused her wound to produce more inchor. _How much immortality are we able to sustain?_ She thought clenching her jaw knowing full well she had to close the wound, and do it by herself, for Ares would never so much as offer her a wet cloth, the wretch wanted her to suffer. She sighed leaning back running an inchor covered hand through her filthy hair pausing when she felt metal. Her pins! She moved to quickly explore every inch of her hair only finding three of the finger length dull pins. She tucked one in her bands between her breasts, she would need to make sure that she had one weapon and that would most likely be a safe place to hide it. The goddess laid the second pin aside and broke the first one so only a dull piece of metal remained then went on to tare the finely sewn hem of her peplos and pulled at the stitching until the long strip was torn into tiny threads. She had read a scroll of a mortal healer who did this, he had sewn a person's wound closed. She tied a knot around the dull long piece of metal making sure the thread was strait before grabbing the torn open halves of her skin and clenched them together. The goddess stared at her un started masterpiece with uncertainty, the healer had used a long thin piece of metal with a sharp tip while her tool was a fatter dull piece. Before she could stop herself Athena thrust the pin into her side clenching her jaw to keep from crying out. The pin had only made it halfway through her skin, she needed to push harder. The second thrust was met with a hiss of pain escaping her teeth. The Goddess of Wisdom did this same process of pushing twice for the pin to pierce for a total of thirty times. It got easier towards the end when she stabbed the pin in with more force to be done quicker. After the last stitch was pulled into place, the goddess could only glance at the ghastly creation before her eyes rolled back and she fell into blackness.

The goddess woke up, her ears ringing with pain and looked down to see that her two pins were gone, their location discovered quick enough when she saw Ares lounging back against the wall beside her toying with the bloody piece of metal.

"So my love, how are you feeling? Warm? Comfortable? No?" he shrugged when getting no answer. "Well I am unable to please everyone."

"Ares." Athena growled putting as much hatred into the name as she possibly could.

"Who else would it be?" the God of War laughed.

"Release me at once!" She yelled finding that her wrists and ankles were tied.

"Why? So you can run off to daddy and fill his ears with tales of how big bad Ares has taken you against your will?"

"What else would you call this?!" She struggled despite the pain in her side and the dull throb in her head.

"An unplanned reunion. If anything you should be on your knees thankful…not that I mind you on your back." He leered down at her.

"You're disgusting!" she spat.

"And you my lovely sister should be screaming." He swiftly sent his foot into her side kicking her off the mat making her groan and curl into a semi fetal position. "Even now you mock me!" He yelled pulling her up by her hair and throwing her back down. "I could snap that lovely swan neck of yours like a twig and you mock me?!"

"You deserve nothing more you wretch!" She groaned.

"I do so love a challenge." He breathed grabbing the rope that tied her wrists and dragging her back towards the mat. "Father had always given you an unfair advantage." He said, his breathing labored. "That aegis could not be pierced by any attack, no wonder you always had victory. Only now…" he smiled leaning over her so their faces were practically touching. "You don't have daddy's protection, now you're just like everyone else, every other god and goddess. I am simply honored to be the one to introduce you to true pain." He whispered against her lips grabbing the stitching the held her wound closed and with one sudden hard pull ripped the whole creation from her skin making her scream in pain. "So charming." He said over her crying out. "What a lovely scream."

"You should know of screaming you coward!" she shrieked. "You run from battle even if your wound is but a scratch!"

"And you lay down to die when you get wounded." His voice rose above hers. "Wretched little vixen! You are beaten." He said settling down slightly holding her down by her neck. "And what gods shall save you from me?"

Athena brought her bound hands down and struck him in the head making him stagger and cry out. "You are nothing…." She said feeling her head get fuzzy. _No! Why?! Not again! I will not loose consciousness again! I have never left the world against my will why now-?_ Her thoughts stopped when she saw Ares clutch his head in his hands.

"Apparently you are not nearly as courteous a guest as a woman should be…to her host." He got up and reached for the nearest weapon his hand could reach before heading back to her. "Poor little flower that you are." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Even if the gods did find you…they will be too late…immortals might not be able to die," he whispered. "but there are so many things worse than death."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Poseidon reentered the halls of Zeus's palace only to bump into Iris who was rushing into a far room, her hands full of bandages.

"What is this?" Poseidon grabbed a nymph who was rushing after the goddess carrying a bowl of ambrosia.

"Oh my lord! I am most sorry!" The nymph cried out. "Upon entering the fields, Queen Demeter heard a cry and she and Lady Artemis met to find the young goddess Nike who is now wounded."

"So they found Athena?!"

"No my Lord, the goddess Nike speaks to the gods now of what has happened, Athena is not with her." The young nymph ran off as soon as his hand released her shoulder.

"It would have been too easy." The god of the seas muttered. He entered the throne room to find a few servants cleaning the floor where it looked as if a caldarium had been knocked over. "What happened here?" he gestured to the mess. "Did war break out since I left?"

"Not at all brother." Zeus said rubbing his sore temple with his middle and fore fingers before leaning back into his throne. "You come just in time."

"They found Nike but not Athena?"

"Yes, mischief is afoot. She says Athena saw a battle starting to break out near her lands and set out to end it."

"How did none of us hear of this battle?" Poseidon sat down on a fine chair not far from Zeus.

"_Started_ brother." Zeus grimaced. "Athena charged in to stop them followed closely by Nike, but right as she came into the heat of battle the little goddess says she was grabbed and pulled away from Athena who knew not that she was missing and kept on fighting. The ones who took her bound her and staked her to the earth by her wing, Gaia was displeased."

"And no one saw this?! Are all who behold sight blind?!" Poseidon yelled his hands combing roughly through his wavy blond hair.

"I have no answer to that nor did she see who it was that grabbed her."

"This is outrageous!"

"As it must be dear brother I worry for my flashing eyed daughter as well." The King of the Gods said sadly.

_I worry little for her she will turn up and may I be the one who finds her._ The sea god picked up his trident and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**A/N: Sorry readers, I have much more planned out for Ares and Athena next chapter (WHICH WILL BE AWHILE IT CAN'T BE HELPED) Ares isn't going to be doing the nasty torture the whole time so don't worry. Sorry about the "Hera-centered chapter" please forgive me. And before you go Hera you Harlot! She doesn't do that again, that was kind of a whole emotion thing. Which was another concern that the readers would think she is bipolar, but no she just decided to cry for the first time in 1,000,000,000,000 (I can't find that infinity sign on my key board) years. Another thing is Nike, fan fiction mythology people, I depicted her as following Athena into battle. It is a little dark but this whole fic will not be dark, I actually have some awesome fight scenes planned out yes…the immortal fists shall fly. Next chapter I shall introduce more gods and goddesses and the search will be on! Sorry sorry dark chapter…well it is rated M so maybe you guys suspected that and I love you viewers! I will try to do some mythology one shots before I have to leave the state so I will try and get the readers something else, until then happy reading**

**-Dark Priestess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I lied; THIS is the last update because on Saturday I am leaving the state, and since I did that one shot and had some time I scraped through this and blushed at every second of research. (Ouchie the pain) and speaking of research and reading and such, the people following have thanks to cozmo9 and ares44 for favoring, and to Godsabove18, FlyingFlan, Simca freya, ares44, and Hobbitfangirl90 for following you are tops my friends. OKAY NOW I am serious about update length. The views are amazing I am eating the respect up like ambrosia. Keep reading and thanks for the love. Meet the two gods I have been writing lines for for over a month now.**

**NOW LISTEN! ANYTHING SAID ABOUT A GOD/GODDESS IN THIS FIC IS NOT MY WHOLE OPINION; THESE ARE THE THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS OF THE OTHER GODS AND GODDESSES TOWARDS EACHOTHER. So I have spoken! (Mainly because Poseidon is not being a happy camper in this chapter) **

**READ BELOW A/N:**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"I can see why grandfather gave her Aegis." A blurry voice said. "She seems to loose consciousness a lot."

"With all due respect brother, she is wounded and sewed herself up, barbaric as it was, then she endured an hour or more of father's treatment so of course she would slip into blackness." A second softer yet more irritated voice sounded, distant as if she was being held under water.

Athena groaned, every fiber of her body screamed in pain. Her arms and the bottoms of her calves were dotted with burns, her back and one side of her face was stripped with welts. The vile bastard, there truly was no limit to the depravity of his twisted mind! What was worse than the split lip, welts, burns, and torn open side was the fact that she had no ambrosia to lessen the pain.

"Lo! The mistress joins us." The second voice laughed as the goddess of wisdom opened her eyes. "Ah, delighted to see you among the day walkers. Father was sore displeased when he was summoned away." The voice said and Athena's vision became focused enough to see the owner of the voice. He was quite handsome, young, with long flowing black hair and blue eyes. His cheekbones were high and he had a well sculpted body with soft gentle features, his vile eyes and viscous sneer was what truly marked him as a lap dog of Ares though.

"Oh yes, father wanted to be the one to greet you but could not." The first voice's owner was a blond with a close chopped helm cut and frightening red eyes. "So we will be tending to you now sadly." The young man poked her roughly with a pointed finger in her cheek. "Brother, I do not believe we properly introduced ourselves."

"Oh dear, how rude."

"Of course you might have seen us follow in toe with our great father; you sanctimonious Olympian dogs were never good with names though. I am Deimos and my brother is named Phobos." The blond gestured to his brother who hung back a pace.

"So you're the wretched churlish bastardized sons of your father." Athena growled.

"Impertinent whore!" Deimos snapped striking her.

"Enough brother!" Phobos yelled. "You fool! You know father wishes our hands to be stayed!"

"She thinks she can insult us and we will be passive because our father wishes it? I say not." The young man reached for a concealed knife and held it up at an angle against her cheek that if cut would reopen an old cut that was barely scabbed over. "Father won't know if the closed wounds are reopened by our blade or her futile struggling."

Athena used the opportunity to get her teeth beneath his hand and locked it vise like in her mouth. The goddess used all her strength to force her teeth deeper, even as she felt them descend and the vile taste of inchor fill her mouth. Her sudden movement made him loose his grip on the knife and caused a new cut on her to open but her locked jaw and his screaming in pain kept the discomfort from registering.

"Release your hold damn it!" He cried frantically punching her head trying to break free. Athena's response was only to tighten her jaw. "I SHALL KILL YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" a bellowing voice sounded and both boys turned to see their father returned, looking quite displeased. Athena gave one hard jerk of her jaw before releasing the offending hand making the boy fall to his knees and groan in pain holding his bleeding hand. "I told you to stay your hand you fool! I shall hope next time she tares it from your arm!"

"She called me a bastard father! Surely you will not let her get away with such disrespect!" Deimos stood up and moved to attack her again only to be pulled away by his brother who was luckily closer than his father.

"You are bastards." Ares snorted. "As is she, are you not love?" he smiled seeing her spit inchor from her mouth. "I and few others from Hera's womb are the only ones of any pure standing." Ares crossed his arms before turning to the two young immortals. "I have returned and your presence is no longer needed." He dismissed the young men who left silently, the wounded son turned back to glare at the Goddess. "Ever a mother for all children are you not?" Ares smiled turning back to Athena. "Your skills with youth are astounding." He came forward, using his thumb to wipe away the blood dripping from her chin. He had hung Athena by her wrists and she apparently now used teeth rather than her fists to retaliate. _Impish vixen! I shall break you._ He thought with a grin. _Father thinks you his favorite and so powerful? We shall see who is the better God of War now won't we?_ "I trust your slumber was eventful? Using this time to regain lost sleep are we, for I can never seem to keep you awake dear." Ares pulled out his sword and headed for her. "I am starting to think it is I who am the cause." He laughed bringing the blade down and severing the ropes watching her collapse unceremoniously onto the floor.

"You will be sorry brother, they will not spare you for this, your time in that prison shall be bliss to the horrors they shall have for you." Athena used the wall for support and pulled herself to her feet.

"Surely I tremble in fear sister; truly I cower at the feet of the Olympian curs." He moved forward quickly grabbing her chin in his hand and forcing her eyes to look into his. The sparkling eyes of silver were glorious, like a pure moon, or glass waters which were filled with vengeful fire and defiance…as well as a slight tingle of fear. He grabbed her jaw tightly and pulled her into a rough kiss. Misery and anguish was his ambrosia and her suffering was more enticing than a thousand moons with Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty was a shadow to the wiles of Athena who walked around with such brazenness, such a glorified wench, a cur that he would bring to heel.

"You truly are a monster! A foul depraved beast!" She spat, her cheeks bright red, her heart raced as the words fell out.

"So cold and unfeeling." He released her catching her wrist before she could strike him. "No doubt sleeping alone would do that to a woman."

"I would rather be alone then give myself to any mortal or immortal to walk this planet or inhabit the skies."

"So you speak of the Underworld then?"

"Nay! Leave all reason that _you_ would devour my words and draw false meaning from them! I shall have no man or woman, god or goddess, or any other creature on two legs, six, or eight, none shall come to me!" she glared at him.

"You wound me when you speak like such my sister. Do you truly hate me with such vehemence?" paused seeing her glare at him. "Were it that I were another god, then would you be at ease? Hades most likely would be who you would like best, powerful, duplicitous, and much too smart for his own damned good, just like you. Or perhaps you are the type to like stranger ones, perhaps your company might be better spent with club footed Hephaestus-"

"Never!"

"Or perhaps even the Earth Shaker. He being the one who is behind your misfortunes as of late though I would question your motives if you agreed to that."

"What do you speak of?" Athena asked warily. Ares was a liar and a manipulator, but was also known to let slip the secrets his allies if he thought it might suit him in any way. Her father was accurate in saying he was a deity who faced both ways.

"What do I speak of?" he laughed shaking his head. "Was it not he who wounded you?"

"I am not sure."

"Oh? Well, were it me I would have, the perfect opportunity to strike is when one thinks you're their ally. Not many expect to get a blade thrust into their chest from behind."

"Not many are cowards and such ilk as you are brother-" she was cut off by Ares grabbing her throat with enough force to break a mortal's neck. Athena out of reflex opened her mouth to breath, a soft airless gasp escaping.

"Your spiteful tongue is charming only for so long. Poor little warrior never properly learned to use hers did she? All that time in daddy's head and you say you have never felt longing?" He whispered in her ear making the hairs on her neck stand on end. "If anything if you shared a mind with father, your mind might very well be more twisted than my own. I would _love _to know what goes on in that wise head of yours." He nestled her ear enjoying the nervous breath that came out as he loosened his hold on her ever so slightly. The God of War was never a patient deity, he usually took what he wished the moment he wanted it, not so with her. There was something about working for _this _prize that thrilled him. He wasn't patient but it wasn't about how long it took, it was about how he took it. And for this he wanted to enjoy her agony and inflict as much psychological torture on her as possible. No doubt already she was at war with herself. No one could resist him. He was his father's son and when it came to such an art, the hot headed god was a master of his craft.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Hera made her way through the woods later that night wearing only a plain spun gown of wine red with a light wrap, and common sandals of dull hide which wrapped around her legs beneath the gown. She decided that tomorrow she would begin her work with ruining Zeus's affairs, but first she wanted to see why everyone spoke so highly of Dionysus and his entourage. Her disguise was a simple one, plain clothes, her hair was now a strawberry blond and was pulled back into a long braid. Her cheeks were dotted with freckles, and her skin was a little darker. The lovely eyes of blue were now a sparkling green and she had made it so she had higher cheek bones and took ten years off her age. The end result was a young girl who looked to have just reached her nineteenth year. She would sit in and watch the others make drunken imbeciles of themselves, which would no doubt cheer her woeful mood.

The queen of the Gods entered the clearing in the woods to find Satyrs, nymphs, and mortals by the bunches gathered around a large bonfire dancing, playing music, talking and laughing. She passed by a nymph who giggled and tried to grab for her, the queen had neatly ducked out of the way only to bump into a centaur who turned at first to yell but when he laid eyes on her, he grinned.

"Pardon me my lady. I was in your way no?" He gave her his most winning smile.

Hera smiled back noting both halves of him were nice, were he all man he would be a very handsome one, were he all horse he would be a prized stallion, but Hera really didn't have such thoughts, she never understood the appeal to animals. "Not at all sir, it was my own doing." She quickly moved to hide herself in the massive crowed sighing in relief. That was a close one! Those types of creatures were dangerous, especially for a beautiful youth such as herself. She finally made it through the throng of partiers and settled herself down at the foot of a large tree and leaned back. _So this is what the gods liked so much about these sorts of gatherings. Do they laugh at how foolish everyone looks?_ She still had yet to find the enjoyment of the ordeal at least until she was given some of the wine. What the goddess had decided would only be a sip ended up being a skin full and suddenly she found that the music didn't sound nearly as horrid and the dancing looked more graceful rather than frenzied mad women flailing around and tripping over themselves and each other.

The music picked up and everyone started to dance, she decided to stay back in her seat even when a satyr who was playing a small flute passed by and urged her to join the celebration. The goddess had refused, not sure if she even knew how to dance, let alone do it in front of so many strangers. She was about to get another drink when she felt both her arms grabbed and she was pulled to her feet. She cried out as a dryad and a mortal woman pulled her forward towards the center of the dancing area. Both laughed drunkenly at her struggling and urging that she didn't know how to dance. Someone placed a crown of flowers woven with ivy on her head and she found herself swept away into a dance with a red headed centaur with brown eyes and a large smile. This one was a young one though so she hopefully needn't worry of advances, seeing as how he blushed nervously the whole time he danced with her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Zeus took another deep swig from the skin he was drinking from as he watched the night's events. He came here for no purpose besides to get drunk and watch the mortals dance. He was beside himself with worry over his missing daughter and the incident with his wife made him aware that he needed to find some way to ease his stress. The clearing was crowded and smelled of wine, sweat, fire, and sweet meats. The variety this moon was not large, no one looked appealing now. The form he took was a brown haired blue eyed boy in his mid twenties; he kept most of his natural good looks and stayed in the shadows so the nymphs wouldn't bother him. He was about to stand up and return to Olympus when he saw her. She was beyond beautiful! Her long strawberry blond hair was pulled back and braided with wild flowers, her freckled cheeks were a rosy pink with wine, and her eyes were a lovely ivy green. _Perhaps tonight was prudently spent._ Zeus smiled letting his eyes rake up her form from where she sat back against a tree drinking her wine in small sips.

The King of the Gods frowned when a Satyr neared her urging her to join them in the dance, a frown which faded when she shyly refused. He needed the party to die down or for her to be completely inebriated before he approached her, her type were skittish but it was the skittish ones that were always the most pleasuring. He kept an eye on her, glaring down any who looked at her, he had reached for another drink in time to see a nymph and mortal grab her by her arms and laughingly pull her towards the dance floor despite her objections. Here was his chance. He thought smiling. He got up and joined in, switching from partner to partner impatient at how long it was taking to get to her. _Finally! _He thought triumphantly as the mortal woman he had been paired with was taken by another and he in return was given the charming red head.

"Oh, um…greetings." The girl chuckled when she staggered and he had to catch her.

"Greetings to you." He grinned with a charming smile and salacious eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"You have returned early my lord." Amphitrite greeted when the God of the Sea came through the doors of their temple and dropped into his throne with a groan of annoyance. The goddess was lovely with bright hazel eyes that were covered for a brief moment by auburn curls that cascaded down her bare shoulders and followed her like a glorious cape. Her features were well shaped and her ample bosom and finely sculpted hips made having intelligent conversation with her difficult for very long, although unlike Aphrodite, the goddess was indeed a being of intelligence. "I heard from the naiads precious Pallas Athena is nowhere to be found, is this true?"

"Oh it is true." He muttered accepting the glass of nectar she poured for him.

"This does not bode well for your plans, does it my husband?" she frowned joining him.

"Nonsense, I need only be the one to find her first and all shall be carried on as I have foreseen. The worm used my own weapon to strike her down!" Poseidon growled. "The utter audacity!"

"Were it not your own plans to use your weapon? Are you sore displeased that a mortal struck her fair skin with your scepter and not you?" the goddess asked with a deep sigh. "It seems rather boorish that almost every god seems set on having her…even you…she isn't that much to look at is she darling?"

"She is much to look at dearest but what they want is to be the first."

"If that be the case why not set flight after the Hearth Goddess or that man hating huntswoman?"

"Oh they have tried with the so called 'huntswoman' as you call her; they got weary of getting embedded with flimsy arrows." He waved away her question as if a fool would have known the answer to it. All the virgin goddesses were unchallenged for three reasons, the first that they were too powerful to take down by force, the second was they were favored by many and ruining them would bring down much wrath, and the last was that most of the gods were lazy by nature and weren't interested in a fruitless chase for long. "Athena? Hah, I would rather pleasure myself with the knot hole of a tree stump!" he grimaced. "I could not stomach that arrogant bitch in any form of embrace!"

"As horrid as she is good husband I doubt she is _that_ unsatisfying. She is very pretty, no doubt you might only do it if for no reason other than to boast."

"And have my brother's wrath kindled hot against me? Never." He downed the drink and slammed the glass down.

"What is it then? What is all your scheming and trickery? I am not sure I understand your actions, your motives are clear but what are you planning my Lord?" she hummed leaning forward.

"You shall see my wife." He chuckled pulling her into a kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Hera gasped as the boy slammed her into the back of a tree and began to tare off her gown. She knew this was what this strange boy was planning and went with him only to thrash him for thinking he would succeed in attacking the Queen of the Gods. Another thing was she was a bit too drunk to stand and had needed assistance. _Again foolishness!_ _You are as bad as these mortals! Getting drunk and such you know better!_ "Don't-" she gasped as he pushed her into the grass and got on top of her. "Foul...mortal! Release me!" she yelled when she saw he was ignoring her and continuing. "My husband will sm-" her thoughts hit a stone wall and she gasped when she felt him nip at her neck. A deep red blush crept onto her cheeks. No one save for two people knew her neck was her weakness. People would never have thought the bitter queen would have enough feeling to be ticklish. Hades would pinch her on purpose when they were youths just to hear her squeal and laugh, the other was Zeus who _when_ he laid with her would torture her for hours with such glorious treatment.

"You are too youthful to have a husband." The boy laughed into her neck, his hot breath sent shivers up her spine. "Besides, if you did as you say I highly doubt he would give you such pleasure."

She decided firmly she would tell Zeus of this horrid imp just to get him angry. And if he asked why she didn't kill him, she would reply that she wanted to leave the boy for him. This boy and her husband shared a thing or two in common. They were arrogant, cheating, licentious, and gods at their craft. Then again leaving the boy for her husband…was like leaving meat at a dog's paw and not expect them to eat; her husband was no different than a mutt. Her thoughts were pulled back quickly when she felt his hands move up her legs. _Enough Hera! This is not your-_ his eyes. The same sparkling lust filled eyes. She began to laugh at the utter humor in this whole situation. The Goddess of Marriage was a drunken mortal being lept upon by her husband who knows not that it is she! If he had know he wouldn't be nearly so smug. "What of you…do you have a wife?" she asked with an evil smile as he went on oblivious of her sudden change of character.

"Such questions are very unsavory in a situation like this." He breathed catching her mouth in a kiss.

"Well perhaps knowledge to some is savory."

"Well if it will satisfy you then of course."

_Yet you are lying with this mortal and admit such to her. My husband you are a species all your own. Let's see now if Persephone's plan is a wise as she says._ The queen turned her face away shyly and squirmed. "Oh please my lord be gently with me I am ever so shy!" She cried out in dismay inwardly hiding her laughter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Athena twisted around on her impromptu bed which was nothing more than a collection of large pillows. Rather than use ropes to tie her hands for the night she was bound in golden chains that glowed with damned magic which the goddess shifted under her thin blanket to prevent the light from keeping her awake. She might not have eaten at all and was in agonizing pain but at least her bed was soft. The collection was not the bed of clouds she usually slept on but it was by no means a cold floor either. Athena still was unable to fathom Ares' reasons for holding her in his own bed chambers; she could easily get a hold of a weapon and strike him while he slept. But then again maybe it was the knowledge that he knew she was so physically drained that even if she did break the enchanted chains, find a blade, and somehow make it across the room to his bed, he knew she would never be able to get there without him waking up.

She exhaled and winced as she tried to find a comfortable position to lay in, her back was striped, her side was torn open, and her other side was irritated from her laying on it for so long.

"You bring suffering on yourself..." Ares's rich but tired voice sounded from the other side of the room showing just how light a sleeper he was. "I already offered an alternative."

"I am not laying with you brother!" Athena snapped.

"So be it, woe be to you then." He rumbled falling back asleep.

Athena grimaced picturing such a horrid image and banished the thoughts immediately. She was conflicted to say the least. Her lips felt tingly when he would come near. It had been almost a whole day since he kissed her yet the strange and spicy taste of his mouth seemed to mingle with her senses every once in awhile. It had been so long, the goddess was sure she was imagining it. Her stomach growled and she glanced nervously over to see he hadn't moved from where he was his muscular back to her. She wondered what it was that combined together to make that taste. It wasn't unpleasant like that smell of alcohol on the battle field, if she could just taste it again she would be able to figure it out and give her mind peace. She felt cheeks warm at the thought of being kissed again. She found the whole experience alarming. She felt that the whole thing could have been done better. Her mind wrapped itself around everything that went wrong until she stopped in horror. _What is this?! No! You will think no more on this!_ The stern wise voice in her head sounded. That same voice that was the fountain of all reason and a great comfort to her now. Thank the gods she had caught her wandering thoughts before they could stray _that_ way. All sleep was gone now, replaced with determination to escape. She reached under her torn gown between her breasts and pulled out the single long dull hair pin, her saving grace. The goddess watched her brother's back the whole time and she broke the pin in two so now it was two long pieces of metal. She did this while rattling her chains slightly to block the sound. She quickly thrust the two metal pieces back into their hiding place, the wheels in her head already turning, having plans of just what to do with each.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**A/N: OKAY sorry, since leaving the state is just about to happen I wasn't able to do nearly as much research as I would have liked so if ivy has a greater significance than just being worn at those parties, I did not intend that, I was unable to do all the research for it so sorry. I have just entered the dangerous part of the fan fic, something I call internal conflict….its this weird thing that happens in the mind. Reason wins tonight though my friends. (I am getting help with developing Athena's personality a little) REVIEW KINDLY! Follow fav, PLEASE KEEP READING MY LOVELY READERS! And goodnight. **


End file.
